mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Isn't Your Color
|Previous = A Dog and Pony Show |Next = Over a Barrel}} Green Isn't Your Color is the twentieth episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, season one. Rarity gets to meet a famous fashion photographer, Photo Finish, but her idea of promoting her dresses backfires when the designer is more interested in Fluttershy. Rarity becomes envious of Fluttershy but remains supportive of her. The color green, mentioned in the episode's title, is associated with envy.__TOC__ Production The episode was #2 in the We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-thon, in the leadup to Hearts and Hooves Day. Summary Introduction Rarity tells Fluttershy at the spa, also seen in Bridle Gossip, that famous fashion photographer Photo Finish has taken notice of Rarity's stylish hat while she was on her way to the spa. Photo Finish wants to perform a photo shoot of Rarity's latest fashion wear, and Rarity asks Fluttershy to model for the session. Fluttershy is hesitant at first, but after Rarity begs and makes a pouty face, she soon gives in. As Fluttershy and Rarity leave the spa, the joke shop from Griffon the Brush Off can be seen in the background. Photography session Later, inside the Carousel Boutique, Rarity puts some finishing touches on Fluttershy's dress with the help of Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Spike. After Twilight Sparkle asks Spike why he makes himself a pin-cushion, Spike tells them a secret, asking Pinkie and Twilight to promise not to tell anyone that he has a crush on Rarity. Pinkie seems shocked by this, but Twilight does not see how this was a secret at all. Before she reminds him of this, Pinkie warns the purple unicorn: "Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend... '''forever'!" The word "forever" is then used as a running gag through the rest of the episode. Photo Finish arrives soon afterward and proceeds to take pictures of Fluttershy. The Pegasus makes some stylish poses that her friend suggests, but each is given a resounding "NO!" by the photographer. Fluttershy reacts to every outburst in her timid way, which intrigues Photo Finish. The session quickly ends, to the ponies' surprise, and Fluttershy and Rarity believe it did not turn out well. However, Photo Finish declares that she has found her star and promises the she will help her to shine all over Equestria. She leaves, announcing that there will be a photo shoot at the park. Rarity is delighted by this news as she jumps in extreme joy all over Spike's tail (Despite this hurting him, he doesn't mind). The shoot On the day of the shoot, the photographer quickly rejects a fancy set of clothes that Rarity picks for Fluttershy to wear. It isn't until she offers to find a replacement dress, including the dresses from Suited For Success and Friendship is Magic, part 1, when Finish refers to ''Fluttershy as the star she wants to help "shine" all over Equestria. She is not interested in the designs, but the pony that wore them, and so Finish takes over managing Fluttershy. Fluttershy tries to back out, but Rarity insists that she take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for her sake. Back at the Boutique, Rarity's friends are shocked to hear the news. She asks to be left alone, prompting Spike to push Twilight and Pinkie out the door. He hopes to spend some time with the disappointed unicorn, but is dragged out by Twilight. Fluttershy's rise to stardom Photo Finish organizes a fashion show, showing off Fluttershy's graceful, yet meek, behavior blended with the clothes, and other ponies at the fashion show begin to take notice. During this fashion show, Hoity Toity's voice can be heard in the audience. Over time, Fluttershy becomes truly famous, featured in fashion magazines, advertisements, and endorsement deals. Her image helps Applejack with her apple sales. Rarity notices all of the attention Fluttershy is getting, and starts to become jealous. Sometime later, Fluttershy is experiencing the price of stardom. The moment her new fans notice her, they chase her all over town. The paparazzi, both on the ground and in the air, will not leave her alone either. She eventually finds brief refuge in Rarity's shop, where the unicorn is fixing up new dresses. She keeps her composure, congratulating her friend on her rise as a star. As they agree to meet for another spa day, Finish arrives to drag the Fluttershy to another shoot. Not long after, Bon Bon and another pony come in hoping to see Fluttershy. Rarity tries to offer a special sale of her previous designs. After being asked who she is, she proudly introduces herself. The fans leave, claiming to have never heard of her. It takes all of her strength to maintain her temper. During an interview with Photo Finish, the photographer comments on how glad she is to work with Fluttershy. Fluttershy tries to tell Photo Finish about her plans, but her words fall on deaf ears. Photo Finish only remembers that they need to go to a ballet opening. At 12:20, after Photo Finish is speaking in the gallery of Fluttershy photos, the entire gallery is revealed. The farthest photo on the right is a slightly modified version of Lauren Faust's original concept art for Fluttershy/Posey. At the spa is watching you.]] At the spa, after realizing her friend is not going to show, Rarity talks to Twilight about her frustration, admitting she is jealous and hoping the rising star that was Fluttershy would 'burn out'. She then makes her promise not to tell the pegasus about it before she heads home. On her way out, she reveals a new ensemble, saying that her being overshadowed will never prevent her from looking fabulous. Ironically, Fluttershy arrives a minute later, and is frustrated that she is unable to meet Rarity, so much so that she actually screams (in her own squeaky way). After asking her to keep it a secret, she tells Twilight how much she hates being a model due to all the attention, but has to continue for Rarity's sake. Seeing an opportunity to make her feel better, Twilight is about to tell her Rarity's secret. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie pops out of hiding, once more reminding her about the price of breaking a secret. She continues to follow them to make sure Twilight does not spill the beans. The scheme Walking in town, Twilight suggests Fluttershy should quit the modeling business. Fluttershy instead thinks how much easier it would be if her fans did not like her so much, making Photo Finish look for a new pony model. Still unable to tell Fluttershy Rarity's secret, she instead has an idea. Fluttershy would have to be the exact opposite of what Finish saw in her: clumsy and unattractive. However, she could never do it on her own. So, Twilight could use her magic to help sabotage the next fashion show in order for the Pegasus to be fired. This way, Fluttershy could leave the business without difficulty, making Rarity have no reason to be jealous, and the weight of keeping both secrets could be lifted off of Twilight's back. She discusses this with Pinkie and makes her promise not to reveal her scheme. Pinkie agrees, pantomiming herself zipping and locking her mouth close with a key, burying the key, and building and moving into a house over the buried key (much to Twilight's confusion). The next fashion show During the next fashion show, Fluttershy proceeds down the catwalk as usual before Twilight puts her plan into action. Working her magic, she manipulates the winged pony's body, making her flip around, barking, baying, tripping, falling flat on her face, picking her nose, the list goes on. The plan works a little too well. Photo Finish is already regretting her choice. The audience and Finish are disgusted by this ridiculous fiasco and demand she get off the stage... until one pony is heard cheering her on. It's Rarity, in a stylish new garment, who had never bothered to see any of Fluttershy's fashion shows until now. She is busy stomping her front hooves, applauding this "new display of modeling". Seeing such a fabulous pony liking it, the rest of the audience gives Fluttershy a standing ovation. Twilight's plan was a bust, and Fluttershy is more popular than ever. Revealing the truth Backstage, after Fluttershy weakly kicks a vase in frustration, Rarity comes in. Fluttershy is trying to be happy about her rising stardom, and Twilight is frustrated herself; struggling to not tell them each other's secrets. Rarity finally confesses her jealousy and how much she wanted to see her downfall. She mentions that upon seeing it actually happen, she couldn't stand for it to continue as she assumed the pegasus was enjoying it so much. Fluttershy lets her know that wasn't the case, but that she needed to continue so she would not disappoint her friend. Photo Finish arrives, telling Fluttershy that her performance has sparked a demand for six photo shoots for the next day, but is shocked and confused when the Pegasus replies that she is not going to any of them. Fluttershy resigns as Photo Finish's model and both she and Rarity leave the scene, promising not to hide their true feelings from each other. Twilight, her head buried in a nearby flower pot, comes up for air, and finally blurts out into the empty room about Spike's crush. Pinkie appears "inside a mirror", expressing her disappointment for the unicorn's failure. Epilogue Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight enjoy a stay at the spa after the chaos of the fashion model business, and Twilight dictates the episode's lesson about friends keeping secrets and sharing their true feeling with one another to Spike. Spike is still mad about Twilight's slip of his secret, but forgives her after she apologizes. However, he is unable to take down Twilight's letter to the Princess because he is busy providing cool air to Rarity with a large flat fan. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! :Photo Finish: Tomorrow, a photo shoot in de park... I GO! :Photo Finish: It is time to make... DE MAGICKS! :Fluttershy: sneeze :Photo Finish: Oh, yes! Even her schneezes are gressful. :Photo Finish: So how do you feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Thrilled beyond your wildest dreams? :Fluttershy: ...Nervous. :Photo Finish: Nervous? Don't be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies, who will be watching your every move, and silently judging you. :Photo Finish: Flüttershy! I've been looking for you everywhere. We have the thing at the place! :Rarity: I'm the one who should be mobbed by strangers wherever I go! :Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! :Bon Bon: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here! :Rarity: Sorry. You just missed her. But... you're still in luck. I'm having a huge sale on some of my best designs! :Bon Bon: ...And you are? :Rarity: Why, Rarity, of course. :Bon Bon: Never heard of you. :Twilight Sparkle: You have my word. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend. :Pinkie Pie: FOR-E-VER! :Fluttershy: I can't believe this...I am so frustrated, I could just scream! Ee! :Twilight Sparkle: Feel better? :Fluttershy: sigh ...No. :Fluttershy: You promise not to tell Rarity? :Twilight Sparkle: I swear. :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie-swear? :Twilight Sparkle: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my her eye AARGH! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, really? Well... If you wanna know the truth, Rarity... :Pie disapproves :Fluttershy: Oh, what were you about to say? :Pinkie Pie: FOREVER! :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing! :Photo Finish: You were brilliant. Brilliant! I already got 6 photo shoots line up for tomorrow alone! :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Photo Finish. But I don't think I'll be able to make any of them. :Photo Finish: Whaaat?! :Fluttershy/Rarity: WE GO! exits :Photo Finish: What has just happened? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike has a crush on Rarity! :Pinkie Pie: (breathes in) And you were doing so well. Gallery :Green Isn't Your Color image gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1